The Real Reason
by StarSlingerSnitch
Summary: This is my version of how the final battle in Mystic Fate should've gone. Why Madison's words made Nick see the light and keep fighting. His real reason to go on. More romance, more drama, major Nick/Madison. Madison's POV.
1. Chapter 1

"Guys! Wake up and smell the darkness! We've done our best. We failed. We're no match for that thing. Fine. Yes…I've given up."

It beaks her heart to hear him say those words. Those words she thought would never come out of his mouth. Xander looks down while Vida gazes at him in disbelief. Chip looks away then back to the others. After all they did to persuade him, after all they've been through, he's done for. They finally broke him.

No. he still has me, I can still help them. After all this time of being a wallflower, after all this time of never speaking my mind, I need to do it. Now. If I don't, we're all lost.

"Don't you say that. Don't you say that." I walk closer to him, passing between Vida and Xander. "Not you. You have held us together for all of this, you will not give up." He turns away. Probably because he knows I'm right. I hesitate, but the defeated look in his eyes spur me on.

"Listen to me!" I cry, pulling on his arm. He turns back to me. The way his shoulders sag, the crushed look on his face, it gives me all the confidence to keep going.

"Giving up is not an option for you." I even point my finger at him. If this doesn't help him, then there's nothing left. It's all over. "We are a team and you are this team's leader, we go on no matter what!"

Nick faces me, his eyes slowly raising to meet mine. The rest of the team is staring at me, surprised I would ever talk like that, especially to Nick who I was the quietest around. But I didn't care. If that made him want to go on, then it was worth it.

In his eyes I can see relief, sadness, anger and…hope? Was that it? Was that the little point of light that I could see, that I_ caused?_

"It is time to finish this meal." Lightening came out of nowhere before Nick could say anything. I am thrust backwards against the stone wall and land hard on my back. An unbearable pain erupts in my stomach, making me curl up. The rest of the team is scattered next to me. We are all hurt, spread out, defenseless. I see the Master come forth and fear takes hold of me. There's nothing left. We lost.

That one thought causes despair to engulf me. Just moments earlier I was telling Nick not to give up and here I was inches from surrender. I hear the groans of my friends, my sister, Nick. And I know I can't give up. Not after what I told him. Everything was true. Except…

The one thing I want to say to him if we die today, I can't. I can't tell anyone. But if today's my last day…

I lean over on my side, facing Nick, the words on my lips.

_I love you._

But I didn't say them. I couldn't. For at that moment the Master speaks.

"Welcome…to your end," He cackles. Thoughts run through my head, confused and scared. I need to get up, I need to save the world, I need…

_Nick._

He is looking around at us, laying on the floor, filled with hurt and his beaten look is gone. Now there's just concern for us and determination to go on. His eyes linger a second on mine and I try to tell him what I need to say.

"Not here," He whispers, getting up. He struggles and I want to help him so badly, but I can't even get myself up. My heart rate speeds up as I see him walk steadily towards the Master.

"Not now," He says louder, stepping close to me. I try to reach out to him, but he stands in front of me as to protect me from the evil darkness.

"This is not our end," Nick exclaims. I feel so happy that he wasn't giving up, that I pushed him to keep going on until we died. That he has going to die fighting.

"You are only one," the Master rasps. He stands taller, but Nick doesn't back down. He's so brave.

"And unfortunately for you, the wrong one." Nick counters. He pulls out his Magi Staff and his Mystic Lion Staff.

"I call forth the powers of good magic still left in the world. Of all the good magic still left in my body. Come to me now!"

I stare in horror as the Master growls and starts forward. I want to call out to him, tell him everything, but I can't. My voice doesn't work. I'm too weak.

I love that he's standing up to the Master, that he'll die trying, but I can't let him die in front of me. I _won't _let that happen. Not while I'm still breathing.

Though my breathing is getting slower and shallower. I feel weary,

"Magical source, mystic force!" Nick cries out. And he's once more transformed back into the Red Ranger. He's done it somehow. I almost want to faint from relief. Then I realize it's not from relief. I really do want to faint, it just hurts so much. I really want to go to sleep, but if I do, I think there's a chance I won't wake up. I force myself to keep my head up, even as pain blossoms inside of me.

"The Light will be most delectable," the Master exclaims. His tentacles reach out to strike Nick. I cry out, but they are in a world beyond hearing. They are locked in an epic battle for our world, oblivious to everything except winning.

Though I do notice Nick steps backwards, closer to me. This reassures me. He wants me safe, wants me protected. I try to steady myself on my forearm, but my eyes are getting heavy and the pain has become a dull throbbing. I need to stay awake, I need to stay awake, I tell myself repeatedly. But it's so hard, and I'm so tired…

"No, my armor!" The Master screams. Nick had broken his armor around his head, the head that held the time back to our world and the good magic he stole. Nick sticks his Magi staff deep into the Master, knowing somehow that it will get us home.

"Return us, now!" He yells. He turns to us, but everything is fuzzy. I feel like I'm falling down a dark tunnel. It would feel so god to hit the bottom, to lie down and rest for a long time. I just want to land, and sleep. I can barely make out the shape of red in front of me, the green, pink, and yellow shapes surrounding me. But all I can focus on is red, Nick. There's a light behind Nick, glowing so brightly it hurts my eyes to look at it.

"Take my hand!" He shouts, but it sounds like a mere whisper to me. Everything is coming together, the Earth beneath me is wobbling and I can't think straight. The ache becomes stronger now, immobilizing me. It hurts so much. Why can't I just die…

"Quickly!" Nick yells again, but as hard as I try, I can't get up. My body feels as heavy as stones. My legs won't hold me, my arms can barely keep me up. I can make out the green, yellow and pink shapes running towards him and joining hands, but I can't move. It would feel so good just to lie down here forever.

"Maddie! What are you doing?" Vida shouts but I don't respond.

"Get up Maddie! We have to go?" Chip joins in. My arm slips a little more as I get closer to the ground. The pain is eating me away and I am weary.

"Madison! Hurry! Please hurry!" cries Xander. They all want to help me, but they don't want to let go.

"Maddie, please! Please get up!" Nick yells along with the others. But I can't. I can't move. My eyes find Nick. They just want to close so badly. Why isn't this over?

Nick turns to Xander. "Hold my Magi Staff. I've got to get her." Xander looks shocked.

"Nick, if you try and get her, you'll-"

"I know." Nick cuts him off. "I know we might not make it. But I have to. I have to get Maddie." Before Xander can saw anything, he shoves his Magi Staff into his hands and makes his way towards me against the wind.

"Nick, no!" Chip screams. Vida doesn't say anything, but her eyes tell it all. She doesn't want to leave me behind, yet this could reduce the world back to the ashes like the way the Master wanted. My head falls on my arm. I can't hold myself up any longer.

"Maddie, Maddie can you hear me?" Nick's voice penetrates my mind so that I can barely make out him kneeling beside me.

"Maddie, please answer me. What's wrong? Please, I need you to get up. Right now, I need you to get up. If not for Xander or Chip or Vida or even the rest of the world, then for me."

"Nick," I whisper. It's all I can manage before I collapse. He catches my shoulders and pulls me close.

"Hang on Madison. I'll get you out of this. I promise."

"Nick, we have to go!" shouts Xander. The light is becoming brighter and brighter. Nick reaches out a hand to catch Chip's.

"Don't let go!" Chip tells him. The wind is whipping our hair back and stinging my eyelids. I turn my face into Nick's chest to shield me from it. All I can hear are the grunts of my friends as they strain to hold on and as the force pushes them backwards. My pain is less intensified, but I still couldn't hold myself up. Just having Nick here, this close to me, _holding _me, it calms me down enough so that I can comprehend what's going on.

"Maddie! Maddie listen! Whatever happens don't let go of me! Okay! Don't let me go!" Nick screams in my ear, his one arm tightening around me while the other clutches Chip's all the more tightly. I nod my head.

_I'll never let you go Nick. Ever. You mean too much to me for me to let go. I love you Nick. I'll never stop._

The Master's shrieks loudly increase, as does the pressure on us. The wind is whipping us harder than ever and the light is all the more blinding. Slowly the Master's outcries fade away and I feel like I'm falling.


	2. Chapter 2

I am falling. Nick holds me tighter as we plummet towards, hopefully, our old world.

"Hang on Madison," Nick reassures me. I hear the cries of the rest of the team and hope he's right.

"Oof!" I grunt as we hit the ground, hard. The thuds next to me sound like the rest of the team discovering a floor beneath us as well. The impact makes me want to fall over but Nick doesn't let that happen. I realize he's still holding me. I slowly blink my eyes and look around. We're back in that junkyard where we had fought Black Lance before the Master came. Somehow being back home, my pain is gone.

"We're back!" Comes the gleeful cry of Vida. I look over to see her, Xander, and Chip getting up.

"Yeah. But now our magic is gone for good." There's a pause. "Madison?" I hear Nick's soft voice. The rest of the team comes over and crowds around us.

"Are you okay?" He continues. I nod.

"Sis! What was that? You were almost left behind? What happened? Are you okay?" asks Vida. I contemplate her troubled but angry face and Xander's puzzled one and Chip's anxious visage. Finally I stare up at Nick, to see his reaction. I see nothing but distress, worry, and concern for me. As I can talk now, I have to tell them the truth.

"I'm…I'm sorry guys," I burst out. "I'm so weak. I almost…I almost blew it. I failed. I can't fight, I can't do anything right. I'm…I'm useless!" I shy away from them, deeper into Nick's chest.

_There. I said it. It's out in the open. They know I'm right. They can't even pretend not. I almost destroyed our world! I'm so weak._

The rest of the team looks at me incredulously.

"What are you talking about? You're not weak, Madison," Xander says.

"Where did this come from? You're the important to our team! Two of us or four of us isn't a team-it's all five of us," Chip adds.

"Sis, you didn't fail. You're not weak. You're not useless. Why would you even think that?" Vida chides me. I feel a few tears leak out and reach up to wipe them away.

"I'm sorry. But you know it's true! I almost destroyed our world, all because I was too weak to handle the Master's hit. You guys were fine with it. It almost…I couldn't fight it. I don't deserve to be a ranger." The rest of the team starts telling me why I shouldn't be thinking that and are you crazy? But I can only think that Nick hasn't said anything.

_Maybe because he knows it already._

"Well mate? Tell Madison she's important to the team," Xander says. Nick looks down at me. I can tell he's searching for the right words to say.

"Madison…I can't believe this." The team stops talking and looks at us. I bite my lip, fearful about what he's going to say. I realize I'm still in his arms and I hesitantly try to move away. He won't let me go.

"Here you are, saying you're worthless and weak, when you're the best of us. Don't say you're not, because we both know that's not true. You always go on, no matter what and you encourage us to do our best. Maddie, you're really the bravest out of all of us. You are the most caring girl I have ever met. You're smart, you're level-headed, you're determined, you're sweet. You're a beautiful girl, a fierce fighter, and a loyal teammate. And friend. You're the heart of our team. Without you, there is not Mystic Force rangers. If you're gone, we all fall apart." I couldn't believe what he was saying. Was this person in front of me, telling me all these things, really Nick Russell? The same Nick who almost never showed his emotions or shared his feelings?

Yes. The very same. I feel a warm wave go through me at his words. Was this how he felt about me? What _everyone _felt? That I was the heart of our team? Happiness bubbles inside me at the thought that I feel so wanted and needed.

"You were the one who encouraged me to keep going. And now you're through. Don't you dare give up on yourself, cause I sure as heck won't." Nick finishes. I stare at him, aware that the team is also looking at him open-mouthed. But he's focused on me, staring right into my eyes.

"Maddie…you're the real reason that I kept going. Everyone else had given up on me, but not you. You still believed in me. When everyone else turns away, you were there. And I can't let you give up on yourself now." He takes both my hands and looks straight at me.

"Madison. I love you." I clutch his hands tighter. My head is dizzy, my thoughts running around and around in my mind so that I can't think straight. I simply gaze at him, wanting to tell him that I love him too, that I've loved him since the moment we met. But I can't talk. I can't do anything except loose myself in the depths of his eyes.

"Nick…I…I…" I can't go on. He looks at me concerned.

"I'm sorry I even said anything. I shouldn't have told you something so heavy when you're hurt. What was I thinking? I'm sorry Madison, I'll just-"

"No, Nick." I interrupt. "It's not that. I was just…surprised. I didn't think…I didn't think anyone would ever…ever love me," I end quietly. Nick pulls me closer.

"I do."

"Nick. I don't know how to say this…so I'll just come right out and say it." He looks anxious, like I'm going to tell him no. this is the moment that I've dreamed about since I met him. And I'm completely messing it up with my shyness. I could never hurt him like that.

"Nick, I love you too. Since I met you, I knew I did. There was something about you, I just didn't know what it was. But now…Nick, I never want you to leave me." As soon as I say it, I feel like a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I look at the others, seeing their confused yet knowing expressions and start to get up. Nick immediately helps me up, his hand holding mine and even when we are upright, not letting go. I think I'm glowing.

"Maddie, I never could." I smile.

"I just want to say one thing," Vida breaks in. Her voice ruins the moment, but I let it go.

"Nick, if you do anything to her, if you hurt her, I'll-"

"Vida, I'd die before I'd let anything hurt Maddie." Really? He loves me that much to go that far? But really, how realistic is it? How many times have I thrown myself in front of him to take a hit? To protect him? Vida nods.

"Good." She looks like she's about to go on when I stop her.

"V, I can take care of myself you know. And I know Nick's not going to hurt me." I defend him.

"Uh, guys?" Chip interrupts. We turn to him. "The Master's back."

"What?" Vida asks. We all spin around to the direction where Chip's pointing, and sure enough, the Master's making his way towards us. I see Nick set his jaw, Xander's eyes narrow, Vida clench her fists. This is it. No time for love confessions now. We need to finish him or risk losing our world.

"Look what you've done to me!" The Master cries out. His helmet is gone, exposing his disgusting crimson head.

"You will pay for this!" He shrieks. I flinch, taking a step backwards. Nick positions himself in front of me.

"Don't worry Maddie. I'll protect you," He reassures me. I want to tell him that it's okay, that as I told Vida, I can handle myself. And yet at the same time I love how he worries about me, that he cares.

The Master screams out and his tentacles come our way. I cry out and put my arms up, knowing without our magic, this could be a long battle. Nick covers me with his body, shielding me. I wait for his agonized cry to come. But it doesn't.


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Comes the Master's confused howl. I look up to see the Snow Prince and Clare standing in front of us.

"Snow Prince?" Vida exclaims. We run up to them.

"Clare! You have powers?" Asks Nick, grabbing her arm. She smiles brightly at him, nodding her head.

"Yes! Mystic Mother made me a full sorceress." Clare explains. We all smile, happy that Clare at least has some magic. She had always wanted to be a sorceress, and now she is one!

"Liar! I destroyed the Mystic Mother!" the Master argues, raising his arm. We all stiffen slightly.

"No!" the Snow Prince cries, pointing at him. "Just before you attacked Mystic Mother, she cast a spell and turned herself into energy.

"A few magic tricks will not stop me!" the Master boasts. "I will return to the depths and gather my strength."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," a voice comes. We all turn and see Udonna standing there.

"Mom," Nick says. He smiles and I'm so happy that he's happy.

"It seems your pit no longer exists," she continues.

"No longer exists?" the Master rasps, confused.

"What she means is that you no longer have a place to dwell in your darkness," someone else speaks up. Itassis walks forward, followed by Necrolai.

"Itassis! You're alive!" the Master exclaims. I'm bit surprised as well, because Black Lance and Sculpin destroyed her no too long ago.

"Where is Sculpin?" the Master demands. Itassis gives a slight smirk.

"He is no more," she responds.

"What!" the Master cries. Itassis simply shakes her head and refuses to answer except with the same thing she said to Sculpin.

"With courage."

" But I am your master!" proclaims the Master. He spreads his arms out wide.

"This puppet has cut the strings," Itassis says firecly. She steps forward with her bazooka and shoots at the Master. The ground before him explodes. But he flies out of the smoke and heads straight towards us.

"Get down!" screams Nick, pulling me down. We all hit the ground, but the Master manages to grab hold of my arm. He shoves Nick away to get a firmer hold on me. I struggle, but it's no use.

"Nick!" I cry as I'm ripped away from him.

"Maddie! No!" he yells. The Master swoops around and comes back before them. Everyone is all up, glaring at him, their faces a mixture of anger and fear. The Master holds me with one arm around my waist, the other arm and a tentacle around my throat.

"Rangers! What will you do now, now that I've got your pretty blue witch?" he roars at them. I suck in deep gulps of air, trying to remain calm. My life could end any moment.

"Maddie!"

"Not Madison!"

"Please, no!"

"No! Maddie!"

"What do you want?" Nick asks above the yelling. All the noise stops and everyone stares at him. "What do you want?" Nick repeats. The Master smiles wickedly.

"Surrender now, and I might let your blue ranger live."

"No Nick! Don't do it!" I cry. The tentacle winds tighter around my throat and I end my sentence with a choked sound. But it's okay. As long as they get out of here, alive, with the world safe, I'll be okay.

"I'll kill you with my bare hands right now," Vida threatens. The others stare at me in horror. I try to loosen the winding strands from my neck, but I'm already weakened so it doesn't do much.

"What do you say, Red ranger? Fight now and watch your blue ranger die before your eyes or surrender now and I'll spare her!" I see in his eyes what he's about to say and I refuse that that'll happen. A whole world's not worth me.

"Nick, please! Don't do this!" I try again to reason with him. The Master now brings his sword into the equation. His tentacle releases my throat but now he holds the sword to my neck. I don't know which death would be worse-sword of suffocation. But if they're safe, I don't matter.

"Madison, I can't let this happen. I won't." Nick says. I see the determination in his eyes and know I can't talk him out of it.

"Nick…no." I whisper. I see something change in his expression.

"I'll make a deal with you. Release her and you can have me." He bargains.

"Nick no! No, I won't let you!" I scream. The rest of the rangers take up my cry.

"The Light, walking straight for me? How can I pass this up?" the Master cackles. "You have yourself a deal."

"No!" I cry. It's my worst fear coming true, that he's giving himself up for me. After everything we've gone through, after all we did to protect him, he's giving it up for me.

"I just found you," Udonna says, wiping away tears. "I'm not letting you go."

"Mom, I have to save Maddie." He gives her a hug, then hugs Vida, Xander, and Chip. Finally he turns to the Master who is still holding the sword to me.

"Can I say good-bye to her? Please?" he asks. The Master pushes me towards him but keeps a tentacle around my arm.

"Be quick. Your sadness only sweetens my victory."

I fall into his arms. I can't believe you're doing this. I'm not worth it. Please, save yourself. Save Vida and Xander and Chip, save Udonna and Itassis and even Necrolai. Save the world. Just don't save me.

"Oh Nick, what are you doing?" I wail. "I'll be okay. Please, don't do this."

"Maddie." He waits until I look at him. "I love you. I just told you this; do you really think I want to leave you?" I don't want to leave you either. "But I have to. I have to save you. You mean more to me then the whole world."

"Nick, I love you too. But, but, I can't let you. Nick, a whole world isn't worth me."

"It is to me." He steps forward, pushing me back. The team rushes up to me and Vida hugs me. We all watch as Nick boldly walks up to the Master.

"Release her," he says shortly. Smiling, the Master's claw slowly lets go of my arm and he reels it in. Nick looks back at us. He takes a deep breath and steps closer to the Master. We watch is silence. Inside, I'm screaming. I feel tears make their way down my cheeks, a trail of sadness and hope lost.

Of love lost.


	4. Chapter 4

No. I'm not going to let him blindly walk into something like this. I'm not going to stand by helplessly and do nothing while he saunters up to death's door.

I kneel down and press my palms to the ground, oblivious to the other's confused exclamations and urges to get up. I focus all my energy on this single task, to save Nick. I close my eyes, letting my energy flow into the earth from my hand, deep into the center of it. I feel my very spirit leave my hands and go into the ground and instantly I feel weaker, lighter. But that's okay. If it saves Nick, then this could take my very soul and I'd be okay with it.

A giant geyser suddenly springs up from the ground, right in front of Nick before he reaches the Master. They both let out a startled cry and I smile to myself as it soaks the Master.

"What is this?" he bellows, taking some steps backwards. Nick takes the hint and backs up to us, looking at me strangely and desperately.

"Was that…was that you?" he asks me. I nod.

"I couldn't just stand and do nothing. I had to do something," I say. He smiles at me and I feel my heart flutter a little.

"I don't like it, but at the same time I love your determination." I give him a small smile The Master had been distracted by my geyser but now he had gotten over the surprise and was as mad as ever.

"How dare you!" he screams then starts to come towards us. Nick turns then takes a few steps in front of us, out of our reach, to face him. _Not again. _I think. _Please. _

"Move!" Itassis yells at us suddenly. Xander pulls me down and shields me with is body as Chip and Vida roll away from us. Nick drops to the ground and crawls back to us. Itassis shoots her bazooka once again at the Master and this time, he vanishes. But I know it won't be for long. I breathe a sigh of relief. Nick quickly makes his way to us and holds me to him, burying his face in my hair. We stay there for a moment until the rest of the team crowds around us. Nick helps me up and we all cry out with happiness and hug one another, celebrating.

"The Master is gone for now, but he will be back," Itassis says to us regretfully. We turn to her. I can see by everyone's eyes that they don't want to give her a chance, but I disagree. She helped saved us all. I smile at her. Nick holds me close and I lean into him, still in shock from what happened a few minutes earlier. Nick really _was_ perfect for me. He did love me. He was just ready to give his life to save mine. And that made me love him all the more.

"Tell me, White Ranger, why do you shed tears?" I just notice how Udonna is crying. She turns away from hugging Nick, while his hand is still placed in mine.

"The tears are for our sadness," she says brokenly. "For our losses. I cry for my husband, Leanbow and Daggeron." I look at the ground, remembering that they are gone. I gulp back tears. I must be strong. But I will still miss them so much.

"That is something that I cannot help you with," Itassis replies sadly. She shakes her head slowly.

"My mom can." A confident voice fills the air. We all gasp and turn towards that direction. LeeLee stands there.

"LeeLee!" Necrolai repeminds.

"You can do anything you want mom," LeeLee tells her earnestly."Always could. Do it mom! I believe in you," she adds softly.

"Hmm…" Necrolai says, gazing around. "Alright. I will try to revive them." She walks towards their prone figure. I grasp Nick's hand tightly. He pulls me closer.

Necrolai's hands glow with purple magic, her yells sounding strained. The magic hits Leanbow and Daggeron, changing them from their Ancient Mystic Mode. Necrolai cries out and falls back.

I see Leanbow's hand clench the stones beneath him and he and Daggeron get up. We all just stare at them for a moment. I break free of Nick's hand and run towards Daggeron.

"Daggeron!" I cry, hugging him. He's alive, he's alive, he's alive.

"Son!" Leanbow exclaims, hugging Nick.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" a lively voice calls out.

"Jenji!"

"It's Jenji!" We're all hugging and talking loudly, saying how great it is for everyone to be back. I can't stop smiling. And then I hear LeeLee's scared voice.

"Mom?" she whispers. And I feel sorry for her, all my happines leaving me. She's staring at her mom lying on the ground. The person who had tried to kill us again and again had sacrificed her life to bring back Leanbow and Daggeron. I bite my lip, saddened by her fate. LeeLee approaches her mom slowly. A bright light suddenly engulfs Necrolai and LeeLee backs up. I take Nick's hand again, wondering what's going to happen to Necrolai.

An auburn-haired woman is now lying in the place of Necrolai. She gets up and turns to us, her hair flying in the breeze. She holds out her arms to LeeLee. LeeLee runs to them, a smile on her face.

"Oh, mom!" she cries, tears running down her face.

"LeeLee's mom is hot!" Xander says. We all laugh and nod enthusiastically. Vida responds with an "Uh huh!"

The ground starts to shake suddenly and we all wobble for a second. I run into Nick and he catches me when I stumble. We all look up to the sky and the Master is standing there victorious, giant-sized monster.

"Oh no," I whisper.

"Quite the reunion!" the Master roars. "Sorry I have to destroy it."

"I'm sure he is," Chip mutters. Nick steps in front of Udonna and Leanbow, still holding my hand.

"Rangers, our magic is gone!" Udonna pants. Oh no. what are we going to do. I look at Nick's determined face and the hopelessness fades a little.

"I've got an idea. Let's all run! Okay?" Jenji suggests. That is just like him. But we can't. We can't run and abandon the world.

"I'm through running," Nick says. I look at him. What are you planning to do, Nick? This is hopeless. No. No it's not.

"I've found my real family. I've found my home. I've found the love of my life. No more running." He walks forward.

"Stay and fight." I nod and step up with him. The rest of the team responds with cheers.

"Yeah, we fight!" yells Vida.

"So be it," the Master says calmly. He cackles. "You are powerless now. My victory is already in hand."

"We will show the Master what real courage is. Even without magic." Nick declares.

"Without magic Mystic ones? You are never without magic. You just have to know where to find it." The Mystic Mother's voice echoes in the air.

"Never without magic?" I ask. "What does she mean by that?" Nick shrugs and gives my hand a squeeze. Everyone else looks stumped too.

"Maybe she meant us!" Toby shouts. We look to see many civilians walking towards us, led by Toby.

"Or maybe, she meant us!" Phineas cries from the other direction. The mystic beings and creatures are walking side by side with him.

"I spoke to some of the people from the city and I told them that the forest and those who live there are not the ones for us to fear," Toby explains.

"And I spoke that same truth to those in the forest," Phineas replies. "Either we stay the way we were, and perish, or we stand together and fight the real evil!"

At this a huge cheer came up from the forest beings and the townspeople. Nick and I smile at each other. We got people from two different worlds to work together and walk hand in hand.

"Power rangers. You have fought all year for us. Your magic is used up. Now let us give you some of our magic." Toby says.

"That's right." Phineas agrees. "You're not the only ones. All of us believe in magic- thanks to you.

"That's right!" Toby exclaims. Then the forest beings and civilians come around us, joining hands, trying to give us some of their own magic. I'm touched.

"Let's show them!"

"Together!"

"Alright!"

"We believe in magic!" I feel a warm glow that seems to come from my very core. It's a light feeling, as fluid as water, and surrounds me. I look down to realize I'm in my warrior mode. The friendship of beings from different places helped us. Now if only we can defeat the Master. The crowd backs away from us. I notice, even with all their magic, we are without our helmets. But no matter. We can defeat the Master without them.

"Ready guys?" Nick asks. Vida nods, a determined smile on her face.

"Yeah!" Chip responds. Leanbow and Daggeron just nod and smile.

"Come on, let's do it," Xander announces.

"Always," I add. Nick gives me a smile.

"Power Rangers Mystic Force!" We all yell.


	5. Chapter 5

"I see you have some magic. But I will still defeat you!" With that, the Master's limbs come flying at us. We all scatter and tumble to avoid them. But they keep coming. I see one headed for Nick who's eluding another one.

"Nick!" I cry, running over. I push him out of the way without a second thought for my life. He lands hard on the ground while the tentacle meant for him slithers around my waist.

"Maddie!" Xander yells and he grabs onto me, only to be caught in another limb of the Master's. He lifts us high into the air, back-to-back, bound together by the tentacle. I scream.

"Xander! Madison!" Chip cries. The Master's weapons are reeled in, now that he's got two of us.

"See now rangers? See what happens? I always win! And now I have two of your team members!"

Guys! Hold on!" Vida calls. "We'll get you!"

"Xander?" I say. He turns his head to try and talk to me easier. I feel my heart make its way up in my throat. I'm not too fond of heights and I'm petrified we're going to fall.

"Yeah Maddie?"

"Why did you-what were you thinking?"

"I had to do something. You saved Nick. I had to save you." I reach backwards and take his hand. We're tied at our waists, leaving our feet and arms dangling.

"Thanks," I tell him. He clasps my hand harder.

"What are we going to do? We have to get them down!" Daggeron says. Udonna nods.

"We don't have enough magic. Even with all their help." She gestures to the crowd that had taken cover behind various pieces of debris.

"We have to do something!" Nick declares. "I won't lose Maddie a second time. I won't lose Xander either."

"Son, I know how much you care about them. But right now, our options are few." Leanbow tries to reassure him. Their voices are raised so I can hear everything from way in the air. I struggle, sliding down a little bit.

"Maddie, don't. I feel like I'm about to fall," Xander says. I stop at once.

"Sorry. I'm just…I don't like feeling helpless, you know?"

"I know what you mean. But this time, it's up to them. We can't do much up here. We could fall from the slightest change. Much as I hate to admit it, Xander the great can't do anything." I bite my lip, thinking. What could we do? He was right, we could fall, but if those down below could catch us…

"Xander, I have an idea. Give me your Magi Staff."

"What?" I hear the confusion is his voice. But right now, I don't have time for it. If this works, he'll be free and I'll probably be dead. But that's okay.

"Now, Xander, now!"

"Okay okay, I got it." He presses the cool metal into my hand. I take a deep breath, seeing how the sun glints off the emerald on his Magi Staff.

"Magi Staff, Axe Mode!" I cry. It transforms before my eyes. I start to saw at the tentacle holding us together. I pray the Master doesn't notice and my prayers are answered. He's too busy using his other limbs to throw pieces of debris at our friends below. I see I'm almost halfway through my cutting. So far, so good.

"Maddie, what are you doing?"

"Xander, give me a second." I'm almost done sawing through.

"Okay, when it's cut in half, I want you to grab it and swing down to the ground. The others will catch you. Go it?" I say, gritting my teeth.

"What? What about you? I'm not letting you-"

"You're not 'letting' me do anything." I interrupt. "Just do it. Please." I hear him take a deep breath. He squeezes my hand.

"Okay."

I'm almost done, I'm almost there, finished! I shove Xander away as he grabs the limb and swings down. Those on the ground notice and swarm to catch him. I smile to myself, so glad Xander's safe. I'm hanging from the few frayed limb's that could break any second. The Master seems to notice how Xander escaped.

"Ahh! My tentacle! What have you done?" he bellows, shaking his limbs. I sway in mid-air, terrified. I could drop any second. He gives a mighty swing and I see the threads break. I let go. The wind rushes by me quickly. I hear the cries of my friends, but I don't utter s sound. It's actually a free feeling, just falling by yourself. I'm flying. No one can get me now.

I see the ground rush up at me and try to brace myself. This is it. I'm sorry guys. I'm sorry, I'm spry. But it's better this way. I'm sorry.

I close my eyes, expecting the impact to hurt very much. But I land on something soft and…and alive.

I open my eyes, gasping for breath from the impact. I feel the thing under me twist and look around. Nick had run beneath me and caught me in his arms. My fall affected him obviously, so he had to bend his knees a little bit, but other than that, he's fine. He looks at me, smiling.

"Nick, you…you caught me?" I ask, my voice a little shaky.

"Of course. I wouldn't let you fall. I'll catch you-always." My heart seems to warmly melt at his words.

"Wait, what about Xander? Is he fine?"

"Yeah, he's alright. It took Chip, me Daggeron and my dad to catch him. Too much supervising I presume." I laugh quietly. But then I remember what we still have to do and as much as it pains me too, I gently get myself out of Nick's arms. He won't let me. Everyone else comes running over.

"Sis, that is the third time you've almost given me a heart attack. Don't you ever do that again." Vida reprimands me. I smile sheepishly.

"Sorry guys. It was the only thing I could think of to get Xander down safely."

"Maddie, I didn't need you to do that. Remember, you're the heart of our team. And what's a body without a heart?" Xander winks at me. I smile at his attempt at humor.

"Madison, Bowen, I have a hunch." Udonna puts in. We turn to her.

"Yes?" Nick answers.

"It seems before, when we were about to save Madison and Xander that we didn't have enough magic to rescue them, let alone defeat the Master. But I have a solution."

"What would that be?" Leanbow asks.

"Yeah, what?" Chip adds.

"Bowen's and Madison's love. They have shown it again and again and I suspect that there's enough magic in true love to help us defeat him." Nick and I look at each other.

"So our love is supposed to save the world?" Nick looks skeptical. I smile to myself, despite the severity of the situation. Nick and me. Our love is going to save the world.

"But what do we have to do? The Master is getting stronger. I don't know how we can defeat him." Udonna looks at me.

"It's simple my dear child. All you and Bowen have to do is express your love in the utmost way and we'll be victorious."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this is my last chapter and (sob) it's been so great! I've poured my heart and soul into this story and I'm so glad you guys like it. Madison and Nick are one of my favorite couples and look forward to more stories about them by me. Now here's to a few great weeks of reading Maddick and for many more to come.**

"The utmost way…" Nick mutters. I look up at him, still in his arms, bridal-style. He gazes down at me and gives a small smirk.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time." He leans down and kisses me. When his lips touch mine, I see fireworks. Or maybe that's just the bright light that seems to be emitting from us. I tighten my arms around his neck and pull him in closer. This is amazing. I'm loving every second of this, every millisecond. I never want to let him go. I can't believe I've missed out on this so much. Every cell in me is on hyperaware, on fire. Everything around us is gone, we're completely wrapped up in each other. Nothing else matters, it's just me and him.

"You've done it! They've done it!" Udonna's cry breaks the moment and we pull apart. Not a moment too soon, for our helmets soon appear and cover our faces. I look around at us all, ready to fight, and feel a surge of happiness that Nick and I helped do this. He turns to me.

"Good job." He teases. I smile.

"You were good too." I counter. He laughs.

"Aright. Let's do this thing!" Nick yells. We all take our stances.

"Wolf warrior!"

"Solaris knight!"

"White mystic ranger!"

"Green Mystic ranger!"

"Pink Mystic ranger!"

"Blue Mystic ranger!"

"Yellow Mystic ranger!"

"Red Mystic ranger!"

"We call forth the magic together as one! United for all time! Power rangers, mystic force!"

"Give me that magic!" the Master bellows. I smile under my helmet and I'm sure the others are as well. Nick steps forward.

"You got it!" We all yell. I summon every last ounce of magic I have and more and shoot it all straight at the Master. It comes out in a bluish hue. The Master gapes open, waiting for all our magic. But that's impossible. Because our magic is never-ending.

Everyone behind is worried and I hear their anxious cries. But it's okay. Because we will win. Always.

"I devour their magic. Yet still it comes," the Master cries, confused. But of course. Because we can't be beat. Our magic will continue to come and never stop.

"Guys it's working! Keep going!" Nick encourages us. I will Nick. I'll do anything for you, I think.

"There is no end to our magic!" Nick finishes.

"It's…too…much!" The Master bellows. We all take a mighty leap upwards and seem to hang in the air for minutes.

"Full power!"

"I…can…not…take…any…more…I…have…devoured…all…I…can!" the Master screams one last time then explodes into little sparkles that fly about us. We turn our backs and land gracefully in front of everyone.

"Mystic Force!" We shout as we hit the ground. Everyone celebrates and hugs, happy the Master is finally gone. We emerge from the leftover smoke that the Master caused and into the arms of the waiting townspeople.

Nick hugs me, like he never wants to let me go.

"We did it Maddie. We did it," he whispers. I smile.

"Thanks to you. Now that it's over, we can have some fun." He grins at me.

"I'd like nothing better."

We all join hands and life them into the air.

"We did it," I say to myself. "We've won."


End file.
